


Watermelon Sugar

by KatDeMedi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDeMedi/pseuds/KatDeMedi
Summary: Azula remembers her first kiss with Ty Lee. But it also floods back other memories.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere at 10 pm.

Azula could still feel the warm summer air rush along her skin from all those years ago. It was on Ember Island where she first kissed Ty Lee. Where she first kissed anyone. But she could remember the taste. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet like watermelon or even sugar. This memory brought her happiness but with every happy memory a darker one loomed. 

She betrayed the family. She betrayed her friends. She had hurt Ty Lee and lost everything. She lost herself, her mind, her family. Everything. After years of being locked away at one point she had even lost herself. The voices from her past began to echo in her ears. Her Father. Her Mother. Her Brother. Her friends. Everyone she failed. Everyone she betrayed. Maybe she wasn't meant to be happy. Maybe she was meant to be swallowed by the sad thoughts maybe she was-

"Zula?" A concerned voice chimed from the bed behind her. "Zula are you okay?" The person came closer before placing a small kiss on her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden touch. "Was it a flashback? Do we need to talk to the therapist?"

"It was. But I'm fine." Azula let out a shaky breath before turning around to face the voice. It was Ty Lee.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was sweet and she placed her hand on Azula's cheek. "I don't like when you get upset like that it worries me."

"I'll do better." Azula didn't want to worry her. She had only gotten her back so recently.

"No, you'll get better. I'll always be here for you okay?" Ty Lee placed the smallest kiss against her lips melting away her fears. "Now let's go to bed. Alright?"

Azula smiled as Ty Lee lead her toward the bed. Azula strived for perfection for so long but Ty Lee didn't want her for her perfection. She saw Azula's imperfections as her perfections. In Ty Lee's eyes she was perfect and every day Azula would strive to keep it that way.

"Now come here. I get to be the big spoon tonight." Ty Lee pats the spot next to her which Azula slides into. "I love you Zula. Always.

"I love you too Ty Lee." As she was pulled closer. All her thoughts, all the voices had begun to slowly faded away as she slipped into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my First Tyzula. It was short and sweet. It came outta nowhere and fit the prompt so TADA!


End file.
